To the best of our knowledge, the 3-(4,4-dimethyl-1-cyclohexen-1-yl)propanal is a new compound.
In the prior art it is possible to find only some structural analogues wherein only one alkyl group substitutes the carbon atom 4, in the cyclohexene ring. Some of these analogues have been described as being useful perfuming ingredients, such as the 3-(4-tert-butyl-1-cyclohexen-1-yl)propanal (in EP 1054053) or the 3-(4-isopropenyl-1-cyclohexen-1-yl)propanal (in JP 50094143).
However, to the best of our knowledge, none of the prior art documents reports or suggests that compounds having two alkyl substituents, on the carbon atom 4, may possess useful organoleptic properties, and all the less to have properties similar to that of the present compound (I).